


The only thing he cannot do

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athletes, Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Victor is a sport prodigy. Yuuri wonders if there's something his husband cannot do.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The only thing he cannot do

By now Yuuri is really convinced Victor does it on purpose.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he asks, sitting at the edge of the running track, while Victor's javelin flies before his nose to stick in the ground far beyond the eighty meters line.  
  
It's getting dark, no one but the two of them inside the stadium. Tomorrow will be Victor's second day of finals and he's not going to beat another record by lazing off; Yakov still warned him about what terrible idea is to tire himself right before the competition.  
So Yuuri is there too, a bit to be sure Victor isn't going to hurt himself for his perfectionism, a bit because with the Olympic season he never had much time to be with her husband.  
  
"I'm serious!" he insists. Just this afternoon he watched Victor won the best score both in the high and long jump, stopping in a solid second place in all the other specialities. He landed in the first place by the end of the day, all matches considered, with a considerable advantage from the rest of the podium. 

Sometimes, Yuuri finds it incredibly frustrating; when he's not watching Victor in awe, mouth agape, as Victor do a perfect pole vault, the pole untouched, falling back on the safety mattress without breaking a sweat.   
  
Victor isn't particularly strong but compensates with an impeccable technique. Yuuri could swear he never watched him being disqualified in the entire of his IAAF career.   
His jumps have a millimetres precision.  
  
"In athletics, sports or in general?" Victor yells, struggling to free the javelin tip stuck in the ground without ruining it. He ponders if making another throw, eventually heading to his training bag.  
"Athletics" Yuuri shouts back. He already knows Victor may be good, but he hasn't yet mastered all Olympics sports.   
He came close to it, though. He may not be a champion, but he has a good grasp on most of them. 

Not to mention he's one of the few to have medals both in Summer and Winter Games, two silvers and a gold in figure skating almost ten years ago before he decided he'd rather run, jump or throw things.   
  
Yuuri had felt almost offended his idol abandoned the ice, betraying the sport for which he was born.   
Then, by chance, he found himself watching one of Victor's first high jump competitions during a Juniores meeting and it was like falling in love again.  
  
Not that Yuuri had left his ice-skates from one day to the other; but he had visited the athletic track, just to see and try. Before he could realise it, skating had become a hobby and athletics a passion.

Over the years he had passed all sports, from the 100 metres to the hammer throw, till he discovered how well his stamina and long-distance running spoused. 

Above all, it was incredible how much not having to worry about the audience or the judges, about jumps and rotations, was a panacea for his anxiety.

  
"Ah, it's easy."   
Victor doesn't hesitate, putting on his sweatshirt. "Running a marathon in half than an hour and a quarter. Contrary to someone," he teases, plopping down on the wet grass by Yuuri's side. He props on his elbow and gives him a half-smile, the one Yuuri cannot resist. It's impossible to be mad at Victor when he smiles like that.   
He's still petty about his running record, though. He might have won only a bronze, but one doesn't do a personal best every day.

Being able to stay under the hour and a quarter in a marathon. Contrary   
  
"For your information, it was an hour and twelve minutes and forty-nine seconds!"  


**Author's Note:**

> Laptop declutter. Ficlet from an old idea because I'm a slut for Athletics.  
> Yuuri runs marathons in this, Victor is a decathlete. He also skated because yes.


End file.
